An Egret to the Very End
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: My father once told me "Son..your gonna' grow up to be quite a man...quite a soldier. Maybe even nab yourself a hot mate too." who knew how right he was. Sh!t is going down in the kingdom and I stand with my brothers the egrets ready to fight..ready to die. probably the best war/romance skullgirl story you'll ever read.
1. Gunner Hemsley

**Hey guys it's your boy Adon here with a new skullgirl storyline. This one is gonna be the best one yet so grab your glass of milk and hang on tight for this wild ride!**

* * *

This day in the Canopy kingdom was a momentus day. This was the day the Kigdom threw a parade in honor of one of it's greatest egret soldier ever. The princesses were at attendiance as well. Parasoul stood before her subject. She was given a microphone to announce her speech. "Greeting citizens od Canopy Kindom. Today we gather here in honor of one of the best soldiers I have ever seen in action. Would you please join me by my side..darling." She asked. Suddenly, a man stepped onto the balcony in which the parade was being overlooked from. The man was slightly taller than Parasoul. He was musclar, had same skin color as parasoul and his hair was blue with a white streak of hair going down the middle, His egret uniform was different from the rest. His atire consisted of black, grey, and white cameo military pants with two knife holsters on the sides of the pants. He wore a black shirt with the a skull symbol on it. In the front of the skull was the umbrella symbol as well. The man also had a tatoo of a black rose on his left arm and a tatoo of a white rose on the right arm. You won't probably believe this but what if I told you that that man had a power. The power of telekenises. And guess what? What if I told you that man joining his fiance a.k.a Princess Parasoul on the balcony was...me. That's right. That lucky man standing there is me. My name is Gunner Hemsley corporal of of eighth egret battalion squad...and this is my story.

* * *

**Man it's great to be working on another skullgirls story again. Btw I'm workin on two stories at once. Yeah I know you guys are proud of me. Chapter 2 should be up today or tomorrow.**


	2. Proud father

**New chapter**

I put my black leather egret jacket on and left my apartment in a hurry. I was excited as hell right now. "I can't believe man. Tomorrow is the day. The day I start a new life." I whispered to myself as I made my way down the crowded streets of New Meridian. The night couldn't stop the people from partying that's for sure. Highbeams and colorful lazer lights touched the sky as loud music began to blast threw buildings. You know you would think that this town would be filled with only rich snobby people. I was wrong. As I made my way past the scene two girls approached me from my left. One of the girls grabbed my arm.

"Well well well..what do we have here? Lilian who is this nice attractive man?" One of the girls asked.

"Why I believe he is a egret soldier. Tina you know how much I love egrets..don't you?" Lilian asked.

I began to blush as Tina caressed my chin. My watch began to beep. I looked at it and noticed I had set the timer on it to go off at precisley six o' clock. That was the time I had to visit my parents. I bolted away from the girls as fast as I could, leaving them their with puzzled expressions. "Aw shit I was supposed to be their already. Pop is gonna kill me!" I exclaimed as I continued to run. After what seemed like five minutes of running I had finally arrived at my destination. My parents house. I ran up to the door and rang the bell. As I waited for someone to greet me thought's rushed into my mind. "_Oh man I can't wait to see the look on pops face when I tell em' the good news._" I thought. I could here the door unlock on the otherside. It open to reveal a woman with long blond hair and a long blue summer dress. As soon as she opened it I tackled her in a hug and kissed her repeatedly on her cheek, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA GUNNER STOP IT HAHAHA!" The girl laughed.

"What's wrong sis I thought you loved the funny kiss!" I replied.

"HAHAHAHAHA IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GONNA' HIT YOU HAHAHAHA!

I walked over to the couch while holding my sister and dropped her on it. She was breathing heavily as I giggled and pointed at her as to mock her. "Hey Mona where the hell is dad?" I asked. Mona stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Hold on bro let me get him." She said.

"Cool." I replied.

Mona entered the kitchen and walked over to a door that was located beside the refrigerator. The door had led to the basement. "Hey dad Gunner is here! Come up already!" Mona yelled. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Dad still workin' in his toy shop I see?" I asked.

"Yep. The usual. By the way would it hurt to call once in a while asshole!" Mona shot.

"Whoa there sis language much. Your only what..fourteen years old and have the mouth of a freakin' sailor?" I replied.

"...I'm nineteen asshole."

I laughed and started walking towards her. "Looks like someone needs another hug. Mona's eyes went wide and she grabbed a frying pan off of the stove. I moved back a little.

"That's it asshole. Keep backing away cause I got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it." Mona threatend.

Suddenly, a footsteps were heard coming up the steps were the basement door was located. The door opened to reveal a tall man with grey hair and a long grey beard wearing a dress shirt and tan cargo slacks. "What the hell is with all the noise up here? Where is Gunner?" The man asked. I looked at him and waved nervously.

"H-hey pop." I said.

That was him..my pop. Looking fit as hell in his workin' close I might add. He walked over to me and started eyeing my jacket. "Son...I've never been so happy to see you as one of us." He stated as he gave me the biggest bear hug a man could give.

"I..know your proud of me..pop..but I wanna' freakin' live to make it to basic training tomorrow." I grunted.

"Oh sorry sport. I'm just so excited. your gonna' become an egret just like your old man. Ya' know I was quite the soldier back in the day." Dad reminded.

"I know pop you told me the story fourteen times now."

My dad gave me a hard pat on the back. "Yeah but you were fifteen back then." He said. I laughed at his statement.

"Yeah and I still remember the story of Captian Famas Hemsley the greatest black egret soldier who ever wore the uniform!" I exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! That's your old man alright. speakin' of egrets, your gonna do fine in basic training tomorrow. After all that's done you'll be a soldier." Famas expressed.

"Yeah...thanks dad I really appricia-OH CRAP! I better get home fast my stories are starting!" I yelled.

Before I could bolt for the door my sister grapped me by the hood of my egret jacket. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. I gave her a puzzled look. I then shook my head, causing Mona to facepalm and grumble.

"What? What am I forgetting?" I asked.

"Say goodbye to our mother you idiot!" Mona exclaimed.

"OH! Damn how could I forget?"

I made my way over to the houses fire place. On the rack that was mounted above it was a medium sized fram with a picture of my mother. I took the picture off the rack and kissed it. my lip print appeared on my mothers cheek. "I hope your smiling down at me from heaven knowing your son is a soldier." I whispered to the picture of my mother. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked back. My father was staring at the picture of his beloved wife.

"I miss her pop." I stated.

"I miss her too son." My dad replied.

"yeah...I'm gonna go." I replied.

I placed the picture back in it's original spot and headed towards the door. I turned back to my dad and sis to wave them goodbye. "Bye sis. Later pop. And...see you soon mom. I love you." I said softly. Mona smiled at me.

"We all do gunny. We all do." She replied.

I could see a tear roll down her face. I left the house and made my way towards home.

* * *

**Next morning**

I woke up with the usual routine. Showered, ate breakfest, drank apple juice, and watched a little bit tv. After the routine was done I put on my black egrets jacket , grabbed my bag and headed out the door with a smile on my face. "Oh man todays the first day for basics. Freakin sweet!" I said as I walked down the street to my destination. The location of the training camp was actually on the outskirts of town. I could see why since the wide space made way for some extra training. I made my way into the city and hailed for a cab. One pulled in and I entered it. I waved at the cab and toold him my destination.

"So the egrets huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..it's my first day for basic training so." I replied.

"Really now? Ya' know my sons an egret too."

I smiled at the cab driver. "That's cool. What's his rank?" I asked.

"He's a sergeant. Names Noland Ramsey." The cab driver replied.

"You must be real proud huh?"

The driver nodded. "Damn proud man..damn proud. Oh here's your stop." He said as he halted the cab.

"Damn that was fast." I said.

I gave the driver my money and got out if the cab. There in front of me stood the camp. The giant big ass camp. "Alright...let's do this."

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 2. sorry i didnt post it sooner i was busy. btw the future chapters are gonna be WAAAAAAAAAAAY longer than this.**


	3. Welcome Maggot!

**new chapter**

I walked up to a large building labeled "A-wing" on it. There was a small window area. I walked over towards it and saw a woman sitting the small room. She wore a skirt and a dress shirt the same color as the black egrets were. She was to indulged in her fashion magazine to even notice me standing at the window. "Uh excuse me miss I uh-" I stopped, noticing that the woman had not noticed me standing there still. Growing a little frustrated I tapped the glass window that seperated me and the woman. She was startled and dropped her magazine.

"Geez buddy what's with the scare!?" The woman yelled.

"Well sorry pal but you wouldn't pay attention so I pretty much had to do that." I replied.

"Grrr..what do you want anyway?"

"I'm here for my first day of basic training."

The lady then turned to face her computer. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Gunner Hemsley."

The lady began to type my name onto the computer. "Ah here we go. Okay Mr. Hemsley heres what ya' do. walk through the double doors on ya' left and head down to B-wing." She instructed. I saluted her and walked towards the silver double doors located on the left. The inside of the egrets outskirts base wasn't necessarily as cool as I thought it would look. The walls were a little grungy and some light's flickered off in the distance of the halls. Pictures lined the each side of the walls. In each picture were soldiers who fight back in the day. Most of them were during...the conflict. As I began to look through each photo one of them caught my eye.

"Holly hell." I said.

I was staring at a picture of my old man. It was a picture of him from back in his military days. Underneath his picture was a golden plat. I bent down to read the words on it. "Captain Famas Hemsley. Greatest egret to ever put on the uniform." I read. I chuckled a bit. That's just like my old man..getting all the recognition. Suddenly, Someone or something had bumped into me, causing me to fall flat on my ass.

"Hey watch it mister!" A voice yelled.

"Sorry miss I-"  
I stopped in the middle of my sentence. A little girl was staring at me. "What the..hell?" I said. The kid was wearing a yellow rain coat with a yellow hat. She was also holding a strange looking purple umbrella.

"Uh..woah there now. I don't think this is a place for children. Where did you even come from little girl?" I asked.

"HEY!" The little girl yelled.

I jumped a little at the young girls temper. "I have a name. it's Umbrella you meat head." She shot. I chuckled a bit.

"Well miss..Umbrella. You shouldn't really be here ya' see this place is for soldiers who are going to protect you and this country." I said.

"What the- I can take care of this country AND myself mister meat head!" Umbrella replied.

With that said she stormed off the opposite way. Before leaving through a door she turned back and cast me a devious grin. "Wait until my sister heres about this." She said and disappeared behind the door. I blinked in confusion.

"Great..now I'm gonna' have to deal with some little kids sister that's just great." I muttured.

I got up from the ground and proceeded down the hallway. I kept walking forward until I came across a dead end. The was only one door to the left labeled "B-wing recruit room".

"_Hmmmm..this must be it._" I thought to myself.

I opened thedoor and stepped quetly inside the room but the strange thing was...there was no room. The door led to a really huge outside area. The place almost resembled a football field save for the obsticale, the targeting range, line of tanks, and giant crates of ammunition and bags of guns scattered everywhere. "Um..okay now where is the-SCREEEEEEE!" My sentence was interrupted by a loud whistle to my ear. I jumped in shock. I turned to my left to see none other than the drill sergeant staring dagers into me with the meanest expression ever.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAGGOT!? the drill sergeant yelled.

"I-I u-uh I was supposed to find B-wing s-sir an-"

The drill sergeant grabbed my head and turned it in the direction he was now pointing at. There was a large line of egret trainees standing at attendence. "YOUR LATE MAGGOT! GET IN LINE!" The drill sergeant yelled and shoved me over to the line. I looked down the line at everyone else. Then I looke at me. I couldn't believe how muscular these guys were compared to me. I was like..a string bean compared to these dudes. Just then I heard another whistle. I turned in front to see the drill sergeant standing on a large wooden platform.

"All right ladies listen up! Looks like we got some fresh meat joining us today so let's make welcome him home with a nice three mile run huh!?" The drill sergeant said.

"YES SIR!" the recruits all replied.

My mind was telling me alot of things. One of them being "Oh boy we're in for a world of shit" and...honestly that was it. "Alright boys when ya' here the whistle it's go time!...*SCREEEEEEEEE*" The sergeant blew his whistle and just like that everyone took off like a speeding bullet. I took behind everyone else.

"Okay Gunner you got this..just remember..it's all you." I told myself.

I continued to run for what seemed like ten minutes straight. I remembered reading in my Canopy ASVAB book that the three mile run had to be completed within seventeen minutes. Ten had already past so I didn't have much time left. I pushed myself to run faster than the speed I was already running at. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I stopped and placed a hand over the spot where my heart was located. Once I had stopped running a new feeling took over my body. I could feel my throat burning and my breathing grew a little heavy. "What the hell is *cough* going on?" I asked myself. Suddenly, I felt a hand push me forward. I took off running again. As I was running I looked in back of me to see who was keeping me going.

"You can thank me later." said the mystery person.

"Uh..okay." I replied.

The man behind looked to be my age. He was my exact height as well and had a military cut. His hair was a mixture of black and yellow. Hmm..strange. What was even stranger was that his left eye had no pupil but the other eye had a yellow one. A yellow pupil can you believe that shit? I looked back in front of me and before I knew it I had reached the finish post. The drill sergeant blew his whistle.

"Alright men good job especially you...right there!" He said, pointing his fingure towards me.

"Thank you sir!" I replied.

"Alright maggots onto the next course. My favorite course hehehehe...the Iron Maiden."

Suddenly, there was a brief explosion followed by a group of screams. I looked over to where the obstacle course was and saw that a group of recruits were being escorted away from the course on stretchers. I also could have sworn I heard someone yell "my arm!" as well. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned to see it was the same guy who helped me get through the three mile run.

"You ready man?" He said.

"Uh yeah. Oh wait I never got your-"

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! Maybe you little girls have heard of this giant beauty eh? the one-hundred foot tall metal tower of hell. The objective is to get the flag located all the way at the top. Now..you sissy men aren't ready for this yet. Trust me..I know who is ready...and who isn't" The drill sergeant said, looking at me as he growled the last words.

I gulped. I knew that the sarge was trying to get to me but boy could he look more intimidating. "Now that you girls have completed the three mile run it's time to move onto the next obstacale..the barb wire crawl." The sarge stated. Some how I already knew what that was. Me and an entire squad of trainees made our way over to a large field. It looked like a complete warzoned. There were craters everywhere and sandbags lined some spots of the field. The barb wire field was placed dead center of the field.

"Damn..look at that." I said.

"I know..how much you wanna' bet we from grenade shrapnel?" One of the trainess asked.

"What makes you think we're gonna die from a grena-*BOOM*"

I was interrupted by a grenade that went of just a few clicks from us. The blast from it was so powerful it sent mud and other debris our way. I looked at one of the trainees. "You were saying now?" He replied. The drill sergeant appeared before us.

"Alright now ladies heres the deal. This waste land of death is your ticket to glory. You must crawl your way through in order to make it to the other side. This won't be easy cuz' we'll be tossin' grenades at you sissy men You get through this and you just got one step closer to becoming a black egret. Any questions?" The sarge asked.

No one spoke a word. "Good. NOW MOVE IT *SCEEEEEEE*" As soon as the drill sergeant blew his whistle it was on like donkey of five stared crwling under the barb wire. Grenades were being tossed left to right onto the field. Wow it's hard to believe I sighned up for this. It was my turn to go crawl. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay...here goes nothin'" I said, dashing under the barb wire.

**That's it for now. it might be a short chapter but it will be longer better. My computers acting up so if there is any spelling mistakes...you know why. Any way the chapters will get longer the more I update.**


	4. Oh shit

**New Chapter**

I Dashed under the barb wire as quickly as I could. Upon doing this a pile of mud flew into my open mouth. I spit it out in disgust. "Freakin' disgusting!" I exclaimed. I heard explosions coming from my left and another from my right. I began to crawl for my life, avoiding the grenades that were being tossed at me. With each grenade being tossed I began to crawl faster. My head was facing the ground as I crawled through. Just in case a grenade exploded near me I didn't want to get any mud or debris in my eyes however sooner I would have to look up to see where I was going. Suddenly, I heard someone scream. I looked up.

"GET THE HELL DOWN!" One of the recruits yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Another recruit yelled.

"What the hell is going o-" I stopped mid-sentence.

Just a few feet away from me one of the recruits was up on his knees. I looked in terror as he was covered head to toe in his own blood. The barb wire had completely cut him up something fierce. "I can't take this shit anymore! I'm out of this..FUUUUU *BOOM*!" The bloody recruit was interrupted by a grenade going off in front of him. He was blown completely to bits.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

"Oh lord...what the hell!?" A recruit next to me yelled.

I felt a light jab at my left shoulder. I look to the side to see the same recruit from earlier, the one who helped me get through the three mile run. "Come on dude keep moving or your dead." He instructed. I nodded and continued my crawl.

"What the hell man..that dude just got killed back there." I said.

"That's military life for ya' buddy. This shit happens everyday. It's actually...normal." The recruit replied.

"Normal...what the hell are you talking about?"

Before I knew it...everything was calm now. I looked in front of me to see that..I had reached the end. It was all over. I began coughing like crazy. My breathing grew heavy again. I knelt over as my stomach began to hurt like a bitch. "_Ahh motherfu- what the hell is up with me?_" I thought. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. It was the mystery recruit again.

"You doin' okay?" He asked.

"No I feel like hell. My stomach hurts like a bitch, I keep coughing like crazy and I feel like I can bearly breath." I explained.

"Uh-oh looks like we got a problem." expressed the the mystery recruit.

"What...kind of problem?" I asked nervously.

The mystery recruit held up to fingers and poked my chest hard enough for me to let out a low grunt of pain. The mystery recruit scratched his chin. "Definitely a problem. With someone of your build that poke shouldn't have hurt you a bit." He explained.

"So am I- *SCREEEEEEEEEEEE*!"

I was interrupted by a whistle blown in my ear. "GOOD JOB MAGGOT YOU MADE IT CROSS THE COURSE!" The drill sargeant yelled. The mystery recruit walked up to him and gave him a salute.

"Sir I think we have a problem here sir!" The recruit said.

"Well then spit it out maggot! What is it!?" The drill sergeant yelled.

The mystery recruit came over and dragged me over towards the drill sergeant. "Sir! My friend here needs medicle attention. The soldier complains of a stomach pains, heavy breathing and heavy coughing sir!" He stated. The sargeant scanned me carefully before turning to the mystery recruit.

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE MAN! HE'S PERFECTLY FINE MAGGOT!" The drill sergeant yelled.

"Um..sir I don't think that-"

I interrupted the recruit by placing an arm on his shoulder. "S-sir! I'm fine sir!" I replied firmly.

"Well good then. We wouldn't want to disappoint the iron maiden now...would we?" The drill sergeant growled.

"Speaking of iron maiden..you two maggots take your place at section I-E with the rest of the recruits. it's time for you boys to meet the lady herself."

I gulped at the mentions of "Iron Maiden". She sounds really scary. I walked over to the giant 100 foot mechanism tower known as the iron maiden. I was joined by the rest of the hundreds of recruits. The drill sergeant walked in front of us. "Ladies! This...is the Iron Maiden tower of hell. Through out your twelve weeks here you all will trek through the bowls of this magnifisent beast! Maybe you all can beat my brother record. You all probably don't know him but he goes by the name Panzerf-" The Sergeant was cut off by a loud scream followed by the sound of sirens. Two paramedics were escorting a recruit out of Iron Maiden via stretcher. The Sergeant laughed and pointed in the direction of the the injured recruit. "And THAT is what happens when ya' decide to underestimate the iron miss. YOU MAGGOTS GOT THAT!?" Every recruit nodded. The Sergeant blew his whistle.

"Okay Boys listen up. I'm gonna' start you all on level one of the iron lady today. Your goal is to make your way up to the second story part of the course and grab the blue flag positioned in the middle of the room. Im sending you each in as a squad of six. First up! Private Gunner's squad!" The Drill Sergeant called.

As soon as I heard my name I stepped up from the small army of recruits. Five other recruits joined me. One of them was the mystery recruit. I felt a little easy knowing he was on my team. However, what made me uneasy was what awaited my squad in the Iron Maiden. "As Soon as I blow the whitsle you may begin. Oh and I almost forgot. There someone veeeeery special comin' today. It be ashame to be the fuck ups so hehehe..don't fuck up UNDERSTOOD!?" The Sergeant roared. Each of us saluted.

"Sir yes sir!" We all yelled.

"Good. *SCREEEEEEEEEE*"

The whistle was blown and me along side my squad took off into the Iron Maiden. The inside of the room was a sight from hell. Mini turrents were mounted along side the walls. Barbwire stretched across the room. The barbwire was at the height to our our waist so unfortunately for us we would have to crawl under it. "I see what this. It's just like the barbwire crawl we did earlier. Except now..we gotta' deal with guns." I stated. I heard a chuckle from my left side. I looked over to see the mystery recruit. He patted me on my back.

"I'm sure we can get through this. If you have one of your..episodes again there's a..technique I know. I'll use just in case." He replied.

"Uh..okay?" I said in confusion.

"Cool. Everyone get down and let's move smoothly!"

Everyone including me followed the mystery recruits orders. We got down and moved under the barbwire. However, things went straight to shit as soon as we made the first move. The Light's went out, leaving us there in the pitch black dark. Next, the guns began to fire. The fire spitting out the ends of the guns were our only source of light. It was so loud I couldn't here What one of the recruits was saying. He looked at me and I looked at him. His face showed and mixture of fear and confusion. I could also tell he was crying. I motioned for him to keep moving but he shook his head. I motioned for him again to move. I got a different response. I yelled something at me but due to the guns firing off I couldn't hear a damn thing. The recruit then began to rise. My eyes widened in shock. As the recruit rose the barb wire began digging into his skin. To top off the carnage the bullet's from the mini guns ripped him to shreds. I watched as the man became nothing but a bloody mess. "Holy shit...holy shit." Was all I could whisper. Up ahead I saw the mystery recruit and three others with him. I increased my crawling speed. Suddenly, I felt my heart jump. I began to sweat and breath heavily. Ignoring the sensation, I crawled and crawled through the madness. This was truly the definition of baptism by fire. I had finally reached the end of the course. The mini guns had ceased their fire. I got up and stood tall with my team. The mystery recuit patted me on my back. I looked at him and smiled. Another recruit approached us. "Everyone okay?" he asked. I looked at him then looked out onto the course. I could still see the recruits bloodied corpse. I sighed.

"One guy didn't make it." I told the recruits.

"...damn." The recruit replied as he looked at the body.

"Come on...let's go we got one more room to go."

With that said, the five of us made our way up a flight of stairs leading to the second story room. As we made our way upstairs my vison was getting blurry. I felt a harsh burning sensation in my throat. This was new. I stopped dead in my tracks and began to cough. The other recruits stopped to look back at me. "What's wrong with you dude?" One of them asked in a slightly concerned tone. As I coughed I waved at him to assure nothing was wrong. The mystery recruit could see right through my lie. He walked over towards and rested an hand on my back.

"Nows the time to use the technique. It will hurt a little but it will help you get though the pain." He said.

I looked at him and nodded. "Do what you *cough* gotta' do." I replied. The mystery recuit replied. He lifted his hand and balled it into a fist. He then turned his fist sideways and squared it up againt's my chest. One...two..three. He thrusted his fist into my chest as hard as he could. I yelped in pain and cough up blood. The other recruits rushed to my side as I began to stagger. They helped me regain balance. I felt..completely fine now. The dudes technique actually worked. SWEET!

"Thanks man..I ow you big.I mean..REALLY owe you big" I stated.

"...you can buy dinner later sweet cheeks let's just get through this place so we can get some rest." The mystery recruite replied.

We made our way up the stairs and stopped at a door with a bullet symbol on it. I opened the door slowly. Inside was yet another room from hell. Mini guns had aligned the walls from ALL side. It there was one thing I noticed about them that made the situation even worse. "Aw shit! We gotta deal with fuckin' sentry's now!?" I complained. Before Anyone could answer my rhetorical question the mystery recruit had pushed me down to the ground. He looked at everyone else and shouted. "GET DOWN NOW!" Everyone was confused. Again the mystery recruit shouted the same thing. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets shat past the other recruits. Luckly they missed and the recruits were abel to take cover behind a plethora of sandbags. Me and the mystery recruit quickly made our way over to them.

"Those sentry come with motion scanning lazers. They scan the room for bodies. Then they make corpses." I said.

"Correct. We gotta use our minds to outsmart the machines." The mystery recruit replied.

"I feel like I've heard that line before."

I stuck my head out to observe the scene. The rest of the sentry's had now been activated. The sentry on the left and right side of the room scanned the room vertically while the sentry in front scanned the room in a horizontal sweep. I began to think of a way on how to outsmart our machine enemies. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Hey Mystery guy. what do you think would happen if those motion sentry's caught a glimpse of something that wasn't so human like?" I asked.

"You mean like a inanimate object?" The mystery recruit asked.

"yeah...exactly." I replied with a smile.

"...ooohhh"

The mystery recruit smiled back at me. I looked at the other recruits of my team. "Okay guys listen. I got a plan...watch." I instructed. I took off my glove and held it up for the recruits to see. I looked over the edge of the sandbags and threw the glove out into the open. Every single sentry in the room diverted their attention to the glove. Without warning or hesitation they opened fire on the glove. The scene was intense. The bullets so powerful enough that when fired left a small crater in the floor where the glove was. The guns ceased fire and returned to their regular scanning patterns. I looked back at the recruits. "Did you see that? Theres a way to get past them. Everyone take off your gloves. On the counte of three we're gonna throw them into the corner of the room. Once the sentry's began fire we're gonna run and get the flag. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded. I nodded back at them in response.

"Good. Now on my count." I said.

I held up three fingers. Slowly I began counting down until one finger was up. "And...NOW!" I yelled. Everyone of us threw our gloves into the corner of the room. The sentry's turned there attention towards the gloves. Now was our time to run. "GOOOO!" I yelled. Everyone of us hopped over the sandbangs and began to run. However, luck wasn't on my side. As I ran the same problems I encountered before returned but this time instantly. My breathing grew heavy and my heart felt like it was gonna explode. My speed decreased and..I stopped in the middle of the room and feel to my knees. Everyoone else had made it across the room to the flag except me. Once those turrents were done making shredding those gloves..I would be next..

**To be continued...**


	5. Fight for Me

**New Chapter**

I could only watch as those sentry's shredded those gloves with unstoppable bullets. I was next. The recruits who made it could only watch in horror as it was my turn to die. My breathing was so heavy I held my chest. My eyes darkened as my vision grew blurry. "_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?_" I yelled in my mind. The sentry's lasers were now all on me. It was only a matter of time before the end was near for me. The sentry guns prepared to unleash their furry of hell bullets on me. I felt like complete shit right now. If this feeling wasn't gonna' kill me then these guns were. Suddenly, the sentry guns lasers disappeared. The sentry's themselves also deactivated.

"Wh-*cough* what?" I asked in confusion.

"My apologize men. My deepest apologize." Said a voice out of nowhere.

The sound of multiple feet walking along the floor was heard. Everyone turned towards the door way to see the Sergeant and a woman. the woman was red headed and wore all black. I manage to get a glimpse at her. She wore a miny black skirt that showed off that sexy ass of hers. She also wore a tight long sleeve shirt. That tight shirt showed off a nice pair of bazongas though. Hell if I was gonna' die I minus well go out lookin' at what every man wants. The woman walked over to me. Once I got a good look at her face I nearly gasped. It was princess Parasoul in the flesh. "H-Holy Sh*cough* shit it's the princess." I stated. The recruits ran over me. The princess kneeled down so that her face was at the same level as mine. She then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere son?" She asked.

"Son? Ma'am I-I'm twenty-seven years old. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to correct you ma'am." I apologized weakly.

Parasoul looked at the recruits. "Recruits! What happened here? Why is your teammate hurt?" She questioned.

"Ma'am I don't know." One recruit asked.

"We just looked out in the middle of the room and he just started kneeling down like he was hurt or something." Another recruit stated.

Parasoul looked at the mystery recruit. "I can't say what's wrong with him for sure my princess but it seems serious." He said. The sergeant came up to princess Parasoul. She looked back at him.

"Sergeant! If I had known you were training our new recruits like this I would have scolded you earlier. These are new recruits their not ready for the Iron Maiden yet!" The princess scolded.

"yes sir. It won't happen again. I'll get the rest of the recruits to their barracks asap." the sergeant said.

"Send the paramedics in while your at it to. This seems really serious."

My body felt like supreme shit now. I couldn't breath, I was losing my sight, my hurt is trying to escape my fuckin chest, and I'm feeling dizzy now. I fell back but Parasoul and the mystery recruit caught me in time. "Woah easy there soldier. your gonna' be fine." Parasoul assured. i looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I don't think so ma'am. I-I feel like shit." I replied.

Suddenly, I heard a pair of shoes tapping rapidly againts the floor. I looked over to see the paramedics with a stretcher run towards me. "Men! escort private Gunner to the ermergency room state! This is serious." The princess informed. The paramedics motioned for me to get on the stretcher.

"I can fucking w-walk thank you." I said harshly.

"Woah there Gunner buddy. That sounds like a bad idea." the mystery recruit said.

"Listen to your friend. This is no time for stubborness." Parasoul scolded.

I had no choice. Who would dare go againts the princess. I growled and got on the stretcher. I was kinda glad too cause it was fucking comfortable. I just lyed there while the medics carried me out. After a while just laying there I dosed off. And didn't wake up till' the next morning.

* * *

**Canopy Kingdom Hospital: E.R**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a respirator over my face. I was sooo fucking happy I didn't have to wear a hospital gown. Ya' know the ones that expose your ass. I just lyed there in my recruit attire. The room was big and empty although nice and relaxing. I looked at the door and saw it was closed. Man this was just fucking great. One minute I'm a recruit training to become an elite soldier now I'm just a recruit lying in a hospital with hospital people. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a cute doctor dressed in a tight nurses uniform. Man what's with people in tight clothing. "helloooooo doc." I said cooly. The doctor giggled and opened the window blinds to let in light.

"Hello mister Gunner. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Uh..I guess so? hey wait a minute..I-I feel fine. I was completely a zombie one minute and now..I'm all better." I replied in shock.

"Well..yes and no." The doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?"

The doctor looked at me with a saddened look. "Mister Gunner I...I have very terrible news. It might..be a little hard for you to accept but-" The nurse stopped and looked towards the door. I also looked at at the door and noticed Princess Parasoul and the mystery recruit standing there. I looked at them in surprise. "M-ma'am?..M-mystery guy! What are you two doing here?" I asked. The princess looked at me with a saddened look of her own.

"I came her to..apologize to you." She said.

"W-what? Apologize for what?" I asked.

I looked at the mystery recruit who only returned a sad stare of his own. I looked at the doctor and asked. "Doc what's going on?". The doctor sighed and brought out a clip board.

"Mister Gunner. It pains me to say this but...you have been diagnosed with "Black Heart". A very very very rare cancer that hasn't been around since hundreds of years. It's extremely rare to find a person with one today until well...you showed up." the Doctor explained. I looked at her in total shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice my father and sister ome in. I looked down at my chest.

"I-I have...cancer?" I asked.

"Gunner!" Mona cried as she embraced me in a hug.

She began to cry freely on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at the doctor again. "The cancer..is it that bad?" I asked. the doctor nodded.

"Black Heart cancer is a cancer that was said to..poison the heart and other inner organs of the victim. It starts in the persons lungs. When the victim engages in physical activity that requires lot's of breathing..the cancer runs it's course. It shortens the victims breathing patterns. Once that happens the victim begans to experiences a sudden temperature rise and starts to sweat. Next is the victims stomach. When the victim engages in activity the stomach starts to cramp up to such intense pain it feels like a knife stabbing you. Then there is vision loss. The weakest of the symptoms. Your vision goes blurry for a couple of minutes but then returns. And finally...theres the black heart." The nurse explained.

"W-What's that one?" Mona asked, still crying.

"let me show you." The doctor insisted.

The doctor flipped through her clipboard until she found two picture. She held one up to me. "Mister gunner. This is a regular healthy heart without the "black Heart" Cancer." The doctor said while holding up a picture of a healthy heart. She put the picture back in her clipboard. She then held up the second picture. Immediately, everyone including me gasped in absolute horror. The picture was of a bloodied and cut up heart. the most horrific part about it was the that the blood..it was black.

"T-THAT'S MY HEART!?" I yelled.

"According to your ex-rays your heart is at the eighty percent level. We did found traces of black blood when we got a sample." The doctor explained.

"...so. Is there a cure?" I asked.

The doctor looked away, showing sadness as her expression. "Oh..." I said in a low voice. i rested my head on my sisters shoulder. She was still crying. Who could blame her. I was...I was going to die. Princess parasoul walked over to the doctor.

"So...How much time does he have left?" She asked.

"According to what I have read, The cancer takes the lives of men who are mostly in there twenty's. It's so sad how they die..so young." The doctor gloomed.

I looked back at the doctor. "So then...I could basically die any minute then?" I asked.

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mister Gunner..I cannot express how sorry I truely am right now. The only thing I suggest you do now is...spend every waking minute with your family and friends and live life the best you can." The doctor suggested. I nodded at the doctors suggestion.

"Thanks doc...thanks." I replied.

"...your welcome dear." Said the doctor.

With that said, the doctor left the room. I looked down at my sister. "Everything is gonna be okay Mona." I tried to assure. She looked up at me. Her face showing a furious expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOUR GONNA' DIE ASSHOLE!" She screamed.

The whole room grew quite. I had also noticed we attracted some attention from the nurses outside of the room as well. I looked back at Mona. "Mona..calm down okay just-" I was interrupted by Mona burying her face in my chest. She released another wave of tears. Parasoul and the mystery recruit looked upon the sight. I could see the sadness overwhelm them as well. I kissed my sister head to comfort her. She looked up at me again.

"You have no idea. NO FUCKING IDEA!..how hard it was for me to deal with the loss of our mother Gunner. I lost my fucking mother and now..I'm going to lose my brother too? I'm gonna' lose the most important figure of my life." Mona sobbed.

"...it's not my fault Mona. It's not." I replied.

"...it's not fair. It's not fucking fair."

Mona placed her head on my chest again. I looked at the mystery guy. "Heyt man..I never got your name." I said. He looked at me firmly.

"It's Joel..Joel Luponacci." Joel replied.

"...thanks man. You got me through most of the courses in one piece." I replied.

Joel smiled. "No problem." He said. I then looked at the princess. I smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am." I said to her.

"For..what?" She replied.

"Thank you for coming to see me. It's quite an honor to have the most powerful woman in the land visit a sick schmuck like me." I said.

I couldn't see it but the princess blushed lightly. "I'm glad to be here. Once I heard about your condition.I had to see for myself. I would have never guessed that this cancer would return. I've read about it when I was in school." She shared. I sighed and began to rub my sisters back to comfort her more.

"So..I guess this means my days as a black egret recruit is over huh?" I said.

"...I'm sorry Gunner but I'm afraid so." Parasoul replied.

"Heh...figures."

Just then, a nurse came into the room. "Um...hello everyone. I just came to tell you all that mister Gunner is scheduled to be released today at eleven so..yeah." the nurse announced. When she left Parasoul and the Joel turned towards the door. The Joel looked at me before walking out and said.

"I gotta' head back to basic training. It's been an honor..Private gunner." Joel said and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. I watched as he left. The princess was next to go. However before she could leave she looked at me and said. "Back in the Iron Maiden We had cameras installed in the rooms to see our recruits progress. I saw you and your team and..." She stopped and looked down at the floor. I looked at her blankly. She looked up at me again and smiled.

"Yeah?" I replied quizzically.

"I saw your strategy againt's those sentry guns. That was the finest strategy I had ever witnessed." She admired.

"T-Thank you ma'am. It means alot to hear those words come from the most powerful woman in the country." I replied.

Again Parasoul blushed. "I want you to know," She began. "You would have made a damn good soldier. A damn good one." With that said, the princess left to return to her duties. Mona was done crying and looked up at me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on princess. no more crying okay?" I said in a soothing tone.

"I-I'll *sniff* *sniff* try. For you." Mona replied.

"Son...I'm proud of you." My dad added in.

I looked over at him. "Huh?" Was my only response. I could see that he was now crying.

"I'm proud of you boy. I've been proud of you since day one. I've raised you to be kind and strong. Help others in need. I've watched you apply what you've learned from me and now..now you've..*sniff* *sniff*" He started to cry.

"...hey guys. It's almost eleven...come on and let's go check out so we can head home." I insisted.

With that said. I got of the hospital bed and grabbed my Black Egrets jacket. Once I got home..I would get rid of it seeing as to the fact that..I wouldn't be needing it anymore. We began walking through the hallways of the hospital. the whole way my sister held on to my arm. It broke my heart that I would be leaving my special little girl soon. I kissed her on her forhead and said. "Hey..listen to me." She looked up at me.

"What's *sniff* *sniff* wrong?" She asked.

"No matter how hopeless things may seem. No matter how dark the situation may be..I want you to do something." I told her.

"Hmm?"

I looked at her with a firm look. "I want you to stay strong...and fight for me." I instructed.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Boy I had fun with this drama chapter. **


	6. Experimental Research

**Hey guys I'm back and as you can already see, I am 100% still alive. Now enough of the talk and on with the drama.**

It has been three days since I came back from the hospital. Ever since then Ive just been well...gloomy in my own apartment. Hell, can you blame me? How would you feel if you were told you had a rare cancer poisoning your freakin' insides? You would feel as if your both your parents died right in front of you. I haven't really spoken to dad and Mona lately. Man..I know Mona must be dismayed. "Maybe I'll call to make sure everyones not too down still." I said to myself. I got out of bed and made my way towards the phone. However, before I could pick it up there was a knock on the door. I walked over and placed my hand on the knob.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its m-me big bro. Open up." Said the voice on the other side of the door.

My eyes widened a bit. I opened the door and was shocked to see not only my baby sister standing there in front of me, but the royalty herself. "P-Prince-I mean!..your highness?" I stuttered in disbelief. I raised my arm up to salute her but I stopped mid-way. I had remebered I wasn't a soldier anymore. "Oh...I forgot." I lowered my arm. The princess smiled at me.

"Hehehe..it's okay Gunner. You can greet me which ever way you'd like." The princess assured.

"Uh..t-thank you your highness. Um...would you two like to come in?" I asked.

"Thank you."

Mona and Parasoul accpeted the invite and walked into my home. I gotta say it was kinda akward having them here though. The apartmnet was just your avarege two-room apartment. Since I didn't really have much guest besides dad and Mona visit often, the place was kinda boring. Mona, Parasoul, and I sat in the living room. I swear the the place was so quite you could hear rocket's being launched from half-way across the world. Now Let me ask you something. Have you ever been in a quite room with like..three people and no is talking and it feels sooo awkward so you decide to look around the room to avoid eye contact with anyone because hell..it's soo awkward? Yeah that was pretty much happening now. Someone had to break the silence.

"So um...what brings you by you guys?" I asked.

"I just..i just wanted to check on you. To see if..if you were okay." Mona said, lowering her head.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine sis. I've never felt better in my life ya kn-*couch* *couch* *couch*..ya know?" I replied.

"...you always were a terrible liar." Mona muttered.

I sighed and turned my attention towards the princess. "Um..princess?" I began. The princess crossed her legs and rested her head on her hand.

"Well I'm here for partially the same reason. Luckly I met your sister on the way to your apartment." She replied.

"Y-you wanted to see if I was okay?" I replied, shocked as hell

"Partially yes. Is there a problem?" Parasoul asked.

"N-no..not all your highness it's just..wow I must be one lucky egret to have the princess in my apartment."

Parasoul chuckled. "Lucky indeed." She began. "However, I'm afraid I must discuss rather somber matters with you Gunner." I gulped. Somber news? I saw Mona twitch as soon as she heard the word.

"S-somber news? What do you mean your highness?" Mona asked.

Parasoul looked at Mona. "Mona..what I have to say may be..rough for you to comprehend. This goes for you as well Gunner." She said.

"Uh okay? What's going on princess?" I asked, curiosly.

"First I need to know. are you sure you'll be able to handle what I have to say?" The princess asked, her tone becoming more serious.

"Yes..yes I can handle it your highness. What wrong?"

Parasoul nodded her head. She then sighed heavily as if annoyed with something. She looked at me, her eyes showing somewhat a bit of sorrow. "Gunner...you do remember the doctor telling you your black heart condition right?" Parasoul asked.

"Uh..yeah? She said that my heart was eighty percent a huge bloody-black mess. I could basically kick the bucket any minute." I said in a depressing tone.

"GUNNER!" Mona yelled.

I looked at her in suprise. Her eyes were pinkish red,meaning the water works would soon be coming. I guess she still isn't taking this whole situation well. Can't blame her. I smiled at her. "Sorry sis. Uh..as you were saying princess?" I said. Parasoul cleared her throat.

"Well..as you said yourself, since you'll be..moving on to the next life soon. One of the labs would like permission." She explained.

"Permission for what?" I replied.

"...permission to take custody of your body for experimental research." Parasoul replied.

"WHAT!" Mona and I yelled as we jumped to our feet. Parasoul flinched at the sight.

"You both said you would be able to handle it." She reminded.

"P-Paraso-I mean princess! What do you mean use my body for experimental research!?" I exclaimed.

Parasoul stood up and walked over to my window, which over looked the Supurbian neighborhood. "Well the lab wants your body so that they can run a number of tests. These tests can hel-"

"T-TURN MY BROTHER INTO SOME LAB EXPERIMENT!?" Mona roared.

My eyes went wider than normal. My baby sis roared at the royalty. "Y-your highness forgive me but..but I can't just let you..you..oh my god I can't even handle this." Mona sobbed.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her head. I brought her closer to my chest and whispered in her ear to calm her down. "Ssshhhhh okay? Sshhh just calm down for a bit." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me tightly and cried softly into my chest. I looked over at Parasoul.

"So..they want custody of my Corpse for experimental research why?" I asked.

""Black Heart" cancer is a diseas that hasn't been around since well..in a hundred years. It's extremely rare and we don't have a cure for it yet. However, Since we have the technology maybe there is hope for a cure." Parasoul explained.

I looked down at Mona. She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead. "I want you to listen to me okay?" I told Mona.

"*sniff* What?" She replied sweetly.

I looked over at Parasoul again. This time I gave her a firm look. "Princess...I'll do it." I stated. Parasoul and Mona gave me the "ARE YOU CRAZY" look.

"W-WHAT!? GUNNER WHAT THE FUCK IS WRO-!"

"Sis calm down okay!?...calm down and listen for a sec." I ordered.

Mona wiped away the last of her tears. "Good girl." I began. "Princess? I give full custody of my corpse to the labs but on one condition only." I said firmly.

"What would that that be?" Parasoul asked.

"You find the cure...If I can get this cancer than I'm pretty sure theres a lot of people out there that can get it too. Hell..maybe there ARE others that already have it. If this is the way I can help then so be it." I said.

Parasoul looked at me for a moment. She then smiled and nodded. "Your sure?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Very well then. I guess I'll be on my way. I'll inform the lab of your decision." Parasoul stated as she walked towards the door.

There was one thing I had to do before she left. "Princess!" I yelled before she could exit my apartment.

"Hmm?" She responded.

I placed my feet together and gave her one final salute. "It's been an honor your highness." I stated. Parasoul smiled at me again.

"*sigh*..I would have loved to see you in action...soldier." Parasoul said before leaving.

I sighed and turned back to my sister, who looked aw striken. "What?" I asked cluelessly.

"I..I can't believe what you just did. G-GUNNER DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" Mona yelled

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I did the right thing." I replied.

"YOU IDIOT!...did..you didn't even think about what dad had to say about this!"

Before I could reply with a statement of my own, there was yet another knock at the door. "Who could it be this time?" I asked myself. I walked over to the door and opened it. "What the-". Standing there was Joel Luponacci.

"Hey Gunner buddy." Joel said.

"Joel? W-What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I questioned.

"That's not important. What is important is what I have to offer you." Joel replied.

I looked at him quizzically. "What the hell are you talking about dude?" What do you have to offer me?" I asked.

"A chance to live your life." Joel said.

"...what the fuck do you mean by that?" I asked.

Joel smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "My friend. What if I told you...I can cure you of your cancer."

* * *

**to be continued.**

**Well there you go. the new chapter. Don't worry i'll still be working on the story guys. BTW sorry if the chapter was short.**


End file.
